The New Generation
by Clapping Reflection
Summary: Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka may be the luckiest bunch in Gakuen Alice when they become the next presidents of the academy. But when you're talking about Gakuen Alice, NOTHING is as it seems.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The year Mikan Sakura came to Gakuen Alice, it was, indeed, one of the most significant years in the history of Alice Academy. Everyone knows, if a wonderful period takes place, Kami-sama won't leave it alone. And that's why I'm here to tell you the next part: The Second Generation.

6 years have passed ever since the adventures of that year. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru graduated with some very good grades and not-so-good ones, from not only from elementary, but also from middle. Before they reached their last years at Gakuen Alice, a sudden event resulted in a humongous responsibility placed it these 4 specially chosen ones.

I wouldn't blame you if you had no idea what I was talking about. Here, let's replay everything.

**Mikan****'****s POV**

It was a wonderful autumn day. It was perfect for Graduation!

"Hotaru! Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon!" I ran towards them in bright spirits.

How I got greeted? An evil blue flame chased me around.

"Natsume-kun!!!!! Stop this evil fire!!!!!" I shrieked as I ran by.

_Snap._ Hotaru took a picture of me running around looking like a maniac.

"Hmm…. Not bad." Hotaru looked at the developed picture. Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon casually peeked over her shoulder.

Ruka-pyon turned red and quickly turned around, trying to cover up his laugh. As for Natsume-kun, he looked bored and uninterested, but I saw him try to hide a small smile. He snapped his fingers and the flame disappeared.

"Whew." I straightened my blue plaid skirt.

"So…. It's been 5 years…" Hotaru said, while placing the picture in her album.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Ruka-pyon smiled while buried in his memories.

I smiled at my own thoughts when I realized that Natsume-kun looked very alert.

"What's wrong? Natsume-kun?" I waved my hands in front of his face.

"There's someone here." He replied, scanning the area with his eyes.

Hotaru and Ruka-pyon snapped out of their worlds and came back to reality.

Suddenly, Natsume-kun relaxed immediately.

"Come on." He headed to the main grounds of Gakuen Alice, where the graduation was held. I ran after him.

"Who is it, Natsume-kun?" I asked as I caught up with him.

"If he's who I think he is, we don't have to worry." He mumbled.

Knowing that Natsume-kun wouldn't answer anymore, I just pondered over the topic as Hotaru and Ruka-pyon caught up to us.

"What does he want, this time?" Ruka-pyon asked to no one, particularly.

"Who knows? Probably running an errand for him." Hotaru answered.

"Doubt it." Natsume-kun replied.

"Um…. Hotaru? Natsume-kun? Ruka-pyon? Who is he?" I asked dumbly. How do they know all this?

They shrugged.

We reached the graduation area. The teachers were there, directing the students.

We walked over to our line, where Curly-Permy and the others were waiting.

"We're graduating! Finally!" Nonoko greeted us.

"I sense great responsibility." Yura Otonashi (Divination) said mysteriously, as she walked over from her high-school group.

"Otonashi-san, you say that every year…" I wearily said.

"It's definite, this year." With that, she dragged me into her dance.

Dancing this familiar pattern with Yura (again), I jumped out of the dance when she twirled.

"Whew. I think I'm going to get fed up with school before I even started…" I said as the president of Gakuen Alice made his announcement.

"Alices of all types, congratulations…." He droned on and on with his speech. I couldn't help it, my head nodded onto Natsume-kun's shoulder.

"…And so, I now have a very important announcement to make. Alices up, please." Everybody shuffled and clumsily woke up from their doze. Even Natsume-kun had a hazy look in his eyes.

"I have served as the president for a long time, as you can see…" he started. Judging from his beard, he, no doubt, worked for more than 30 years.

"I will be retiring."

Those last few words triggered a deafening silence in the air. It was tense and an uncomfortable atmosphere.

The president walked off the stage as Narumi-sensei got on.

"Ah, yes! Let's continue the graduation ceremony!" he said cheerfully and nonchalantly.

I couldn't remember anything else about the graduation.

At the after-graduation outing, I asked Hotaru, "Why did the president retire?"

She swallowed a spoonful of crab brains before speaking again.

"Who knows?"

I got the idea out of my mind and went to feast on some Howalons with You-chan.

**Meanwhile, at the ****Faculty**** Room (Normal POV)**

"So, does anyone have any ideas about what to do after President's retirement?" Jinno-sensei asked.

"Get a substitute, and quick." Misaki-sensei blankly replied as he watered the plants by the windows.

"Who?" Serina-sensei stared intently at her crystal ball, as if concentrating harder would give her an answer.

Narumi-sensei stood up and unknowingly pounded on his desk. This immediately broke the intense wave of concentration in the room.

"I know the exact person to ask." Narumi-sensei smiled, "Or should I say exact people."

* * *

Hi-hi! In case if you haven't noticed, this is Sayuki, the author of _After the End: __The__ Second Generation_in Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. If you like this story, please review and comment. My previous story taught me this one: 5 Reviews or no chapter! 


	2. The Picking Straw Decision

Whoa! Those comments came in quick! I'm sorry I'm late. I've been trying to balance homework and special activities. Please stick with me. Thank you, everyone who commented. I appreciate it. A lot. Really. Thanks.

* * *

This is the new Chapter 1. The old one stinks……

* * *

**Mikan's**** POV**

"Lunch complaints… Minor explosion on East side….. This one is for you, Natsume."

"Give it to Mikan."

"Hey! That was my coffee!"

_Baka__Baka__Baka_

A typical morning in the office of the presidents.

I got up from where I was smacked down by a Baka bullet.

"Hotaru! Grow up…" I rubbed my back-side with a pained expression. It hurted. OUCH.

"This is Invention No. 499: Updated sister of the former Baka Gun. With faster reactions and bigger Baka bullets. I'll updated the Baka Cannon and celebrate the 500th Imai invention."

"Uh…. Sakura? Are you alright" Ruka cautiously asked.

"Ye---Ouch!" I shrieked as I attempt to get up. "Well, maybe."

"Bunny bottoms will be fine, Ruka. Leave her alone." Natsume nonchalantly reported.

"HENTAI!"

"Now, now…. It's time for daily reports. Minor explosion….. Natsume….. House-robot blew up slightly, lost an arm…. Hotaru….. Unknown amplified sounds hypnotized animals… Oh my, that's probably me….poor deers…..Um….invading armies of poison ants in Elementary, Section A….. Sakura."

"Fine with me." Natsume replied.

"Lost arm, huh?" Hotaru questioned.

"Sigh. Yesterday it was jumping beetles. Now I have to exterminate ants?" I whimpered. Why do _I_ get the hard jobs?

"I'll burn them for you." Natsume offered.

"NOOOO! The ants have a right to live!!! I'll switch with Sakura!" Ruka cried, on the verge of tears.

"Great. Now I'm to nullify the unknown sound?" I sighed. I may sound spoiled, but then, on the other hand, welcome to the world of Gakuen Alice, where absolutely _nothing_ makes sense!

"I'll roast the animals for you." Natsume offered again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I'll also do Sakura's job!"

"Um…. Then what do I do?" I asked.

"Don't come with me unless you want to be tester for the cause of the explosion." Natsume warned.

"You can come with me! I'll use you as a tester for the slight damage. Let's start with the one-celled acid!" Hotaru said with mock happiness.

"KYA!"

"Sakura, do you want your old job back?"

"NO WAY!!!!"

"So what'll you do?"

"I DON'T KNOW! NATSUME AND HOTARU ARE USING ME AS A BAIT!"

"Let's pick straws!" Hotaru asked holding up her new invention.

"Okay…." Ruka inspected the twitching straws in her hand.

"Invention No. 500 (YES!): Picking Straws. An new, twitching twist to the old-fashioned choosing game. Choose the viper-tipped straw, Mikan, go with Natsume. The mini Baka-gun tipped one, go with me. The poison scorpion, go with Nogi. Oh, by the way, just because their mini,m they still have the traits of the real animal or thing."

"A… a… a death or death situation…." I defeatedly said. Don't defy Hotaru, number 1 rule.

"It's okay, Sakura. Imai may be joking."

"I'm not."

Catiously, going in slow-motion, I reached out for a straw. I randomly grabbed one, pulled it…………

"KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Ohohoho! 10 reviews, or no chapter! ;D 


	3. Natsume kun, I'll Try My Best!

**Minna****-****sama****! Arigato! Here's the chapter!**

**Yay****! The comments came in quick too! I'll try to continue this story at a ****more faster**** rate.**** I****'****m sorry I****'****m slow at updating. I****'****ve been reading the other stories about Gakuen Alice, and sometimes they put me in a ****"****tight****"**** mood. Writing and thinking of my story helps me feel better, I guess.**

**Please stick with me until the very end! ;)**

**Bold: Author****'****s notes. XD**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Oh. My. God.

I just randomly chose a straw. And the tip?

A viper.

Which means?

I'm going to die being a heroic tester to find the cause of a minor explosion.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Deactivate." The twitching straws calm down. I threw the viper tipped one to Hotaru, who neatly dodged. Ruka went crying next to the poor viper on the floor.

"I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. BE. A. TESTER. GOT. THAT?"I told her, putting emphasis on every word.

"IN. FACT. I. DON'T." Hotaru mimicked me.

I broke down.

"Hotaru no Baka." I sobbed. Nya!

"Sakura? It's okay…." Ruka tried to console me. **Mikan is currently curled into a ball on the floor. She****'****s still as childish as ever, still with her two pigtails, remember that. ****And Ruka?****Still the blonde, animal-loving kid from before.**

I exploded. Buckets of tears came pouring out. Talk about déjà vu, huh? **This is a ****reference**** to the first episode of Gakuen Alice, when Mikan is crying a bucket when ****Natsume saw her underwear. ;**

"Okay, it's decided. Mikan with Natsume. To the East Wing of the Elementary Section."

"Hotaru!!!!!!!!!! Do something! So heartless…" This comment resulted in me flying out of our Work Circle. **Reference: ****the office of the 4 presidents is**** set up in a specific way. The four desks are next to each other in a semi-circle, with the full-window view behind them. This is the Work Circle, although it****'****s not a circle at all. Talk about luxury. **

"Oh, right!" Hotaru suddenly exclaimed. She spun around in her chair to Natsume's direction. 'It' is going out if you let Mikan die today."

Natsume kept his calm façade on, although a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Mikan owes me one for sparing her life." Natsume replied nonchalantly. There was no trace of the smallest emotion.

My heart soared.

"Yay! Arigato! Natsume-KUNNNNNN!" I couldn't help, I unintentionally hugged him, but that was because I was happy. **Duh.**** You****'****re not going to be dead. **

"GET. OFF. ME. BUNNY. BOTTOMS. NOW." Phooey. Natsume is so insensitive at times.

We headed our separate ways there. Heading to the Elementary section would be FUN!

When we got there, we were greeted very warmly. **Kya****Makes my own heart warm at the thought of mini kids hugging them.**

"Natsume nii-chan! Mikan nee-chan!" We were common visitors there, for somehow, the daily reports had to do with the younger ones.

Even Natsume had to soften up to the little kids. They are so adorable! But, oh, right. The minor explosion.

The damage wasn't that bad. It was burnt, all right, and the wall exploded. Being a user of Fire, Natsume was specialized in these areas. The amount of times he uses his Alice used to affect his life, but, hey, come on, even Persona can be a little nice sometimes. **Persona?**** Nice? Talk about OOC-****ness****. This meant that Persona healed Natsume in some way, if you don****'****t get it.**

Where were we? The explosion, right.

Studying the details carefully, he used his Fire to test the cause. He stared at the metal very hard. I looked worriedly at him. What was wrong?

"Mikan! Use Nullification on us! Quickly!"

I quickly reacted to his sudden command.

"Natsume-kun, daijoubu **(1)**?" I asked, when I placed a barrier around us.

"Yea…" He lit a small fire on his finger-tip. "Just in time."

"Ne," I asked. "What do you mean?"

"As I thought…"

"What?" I asked again. Making sure my barrier was sturdy enough. I relaxed my hands.

Natsume suddenly went down on his knees and his hands grew tense.

"Natsume-kun! Are you okay?" I went over to him and bent down by him. When I touched his hand, it was as hot as fire. His breathing felt irregular.

"He's coming… I'll kill him this time for sure." He looked up, ruby eyes gleaming dangerously like those a cat.

"Masaka **(2)**…" I couldn't believe it.

"Oi, Mikan." I looked up.

"I'm going to need your help this time. Got it?" He smiled at me encouragingly. **CUT! CUT! Remember. This may be OOC-****ness**** to you people, but not to me. Natsume does change you know. Imagining this scene, with them in their honey-colored uniforms, bent down, I just love it! ****Kya****! TT-TT**

"Hai. Wakata **(3)**. I'll try my best." I answered. I felt worried for Natsume. I hope it comes out all right…

* * *

**Are you okay?**

**It can't be…**

**Yes. I understand.**

**Wai**** I finished! Please review and comment!**

**I hope I'm doing well on this story… **

**Anyway, ****Sayuki**** here.**** Chapter 3: Accomplished.**

**Please review and stick with me. TT-TT I'm so scared I'll be abandoned before I get a chance to finish. So, ****minna-sama****…**

**You're going to be there for me, right?**

**Oh, ****and by the way, 15 ****reviews**** for t****h****e next chapter. 20 reviews for a Special **_**The Second Generation**_** Edition next time! **

**So, until it comes, Ta-****ta**

**PS: When you post your comment, please tell me if I should add the Special****… :P**


	4. Kuro and Shiro Neko

**Minna****… I was very excited about uploading the chapters and I am in my writing-mode. So I'll update these early. BUT! BUT! But, please review anyway. I'm sure each of you ****know**** how important reviews are to fan fiction writers…**

**Anyway, thank you for supporting me, ****minna****-sama! I appreciate it all! Here's the chapter!**

**Mikan****'****s POV**

"What should I do?" I asked. If that idiot was here, I know none of us can rest safely for a few weeks.

"Just stay right there." Natsume commanded. He went behind me and positioned my hands.

There is a poisonous gas out there. I'll try to use heat from my Alice to dispel it. If I increase my heat too high, the building will burn. It must be done precisely." He concentrated very hard on the explosion's surroundings. I'm growing tense just by the atmosphere…

"So, on the count of three?" I inquired.

"Hm. Focus your concentration. Too weak of your nullification, the wall will be toasted. Too strong, we'll succeed in melting part of the barrier. Got that?" Natsume stood to my right and placed his palm by my Nullification Cross sign.

"One…" I said, _Must focus._

"Two…" _Don__'__t __release,__ Alice power in palm__…_

"THREE!"

We both released out Alices at the same time. A flickering flame appeared on Natsume's palm as a clear but still visible vibration exited my hands. It created a mild heat that wasn't strong enough to burn the East Wing, nor too weak to cause confusion to my barrier.

Panting from the precise effort, I release my barrier. Using his Fire Alice to quickly fix some pipes, he sealed the East Wing again as I activated my Anti-Alice barrier on it until further Malicitians (Alice mechanics) arrived.

We headed back to the headquarters, where Hotaru and Ruka had already gathered. We slumped back to our leather seats, looking, well, not quite the greatest.

"Results, Hyuuga, Mikan?" Hotaru activated our robot secretary, Kiseki-bozu. Kiseki-bozu had her fingers neatly arranged on a keyboard.

"I'll leave it to you." Natsume glanced at me and then went to the water-fountain in a corner to get a drink.

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Minna-sama…." I was going to cry soon… I looked down and my bangs covered my eyes.

"Sakura?" Ruka asked.

"Natsume and I went to investigate the explosion. Whether it was a coincidence, fate, or that Hotaru's new invention predicted the future. My Alice was of use to Natsume, whose Alice alone could have fixed the damage done to the pipe."

"Go on." Hotaru said bluntly.

"There was a detected harmful gas in my area scan results," Natsume returned from his unusually long sip of water. "Mikan activated her Alice in result."

"Nullification?"

"Yes."

"Oh, right, proceed."

"We defeated it, but in the results, we've come to the conclusion."

"And that is?" Kiseki-bozu questioned.

"Haiiro Neko is back." Natsume and I said automatically replied.

* * *

**Hohoho****Minna-sama, C****l****iff-hanger.**** Who is ****Haiiro**** Neko?**

**There are things you may need to know before you move on.**

**Natsume**** is sometimes known as the Kuro Neko (Black Cat) of Gakuen Alice. He has multiple Alices (Healing, Levitation, Fly, ****Teleport, ****Infliction of Pain), which were unlocked in discovery after being trained by Persona. Thus, in order to save his life, Persona, performed a seal on him to not risk his life when he uses Alices. In turn, ****however, he must always do missions for Persona. Lucky, the Shiro Neko is ****allowed**** to accompany him.**

**Mikan is the Shiro Neko (White Cat). After changing her image in Jinno-sensei****'****s eyes, she was slowly allowed to promote herself to higher ranks. She currently is at Natsume****'****s l****evel. She also has multiple Alices, which Persona suspected and trained in the process to bring out the buried powers (Healing, ****Levitation****, Fly, ****Teleport, ****Illusion****H****ers are the same as Natsume****'****s except for the last one.) Persona also performed the seal on her to not risk her life when using her Alice. Like Natsume, in return, she does missions for Persona and usually accompanies the Kuro Neko.**

**Hotaru is known as the Kon****'****iro Neko (Indigo Cat). Though she doesn****'****t have multiple Alices, she is one of most powerful Alices ever existed. Persona performed the seal on her, and in exchange, provides some technology to the Kuro and Shiro Neko. She does not work for Persona, but she is also at Mikan****'****s and ****Hyuuga****'****s**** level.**

**Ruka is also known as Kiiroi Neko**** (Yellow Cat). He also doesn****'****t have multiple Alices, but is a great source of information through his communication with animals. As ****an equivalent for his constant use of his Alice, Persona also performed the Seal on him. ****He, of course, is at Natsume****'****s level. Hotaru and ****him**** are only allowed to accompany the Shiro and Kuro Neko on extreme terms.**

**As Mikan and Natsume are usually gone for a mission, Hotaru, her robots including ****Kiseki-bozu**** and Ruka are mostly in charge of the school.**

**That****'****s about it. Next time, SPECIAL EDITION: GAKUEN ALICE!**


	5. SPECIAL EDITION!

**Minna-sama! I also updated the special edition. Please accept it as something to enjoy during Thanksgiving. Please review and tell me your reactions, if you laughed, cried. If it was boring, please leave some criticism. **

**Those of you who read the ****manga****, yes, I did use some of the activities. ;)**

**Enjoy,**** fans!**

**SPECIAL EDITION**

_**Gakuen Alice**__**'**__**s Thanksgiving**__**…**__** And their Interview**___

**(Narumi-****Baka**** found a way to ruin their Thanksgiving, leave it to him. But it****'****s still kind of hilarious, isn****'****t it?)**

"Minas! As I said before, we will hold a Thanksgiving Borrowing Race. People who wish to participate please sign up. One will get a piece of paper, and borrow someone from the audience that fits that description. Special Alices will be there to testify if you're telling the truth. Then, your piece of paper will rocket itself to the air for everyone to see. Okay?" Narumi-sensei cheerfully said.

"Naru-baka, what does that have to do with Thanksgiving?" Mikan cheerfully replied.

_Their cheerfulness is going to make me hurl._

"Oh, nothing. It's just fun!"

_Naru responded to Naru-baka. Ichigo-kara (Strawberry pattern) may not be that stupid after all._

"WOW!"

And as you may guess, no one in the room is excited except Mikan.

"Please sign up! Oh! And by the way, some of the staff will be there… The following people are asked to sign up or you'll fail this marking period."

Narumi. BAKA.

Soon, the list in 2B started to look like this:

Shouda HYUUGA Sumire

Imai Hotaru PS: Your bill, Naru-baka: 6000 rabbits

Yume Kokoro KOKO

Sakura Mikan

Ogasawara Nonoko

**On the day of the BORROWING RACE:**

"EVERYBODY! LINE UP ON THE WHITE STARTING LINE IF YOU ARE PARTICIPATING!"

The above students and other people lined up while the audience watched on.

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Naru-baka announced.

Minna-sama, should were watch the results? Hehehe.

**With ****Sumire**

_**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__**The **__**most pretty and gorgeous **__**kid**__** you know.**_

**With Hotaru**

_**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**A **__**girly, teary, so unlike a man**__** you know.**_

**With Koko**

_**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****____**A**__** slit-eyed brat**___

**With ****Nonoko**

_**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**A **__**horrible hairy cook**___

**With ****Tsubasa**

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__**Someone with multiple personality with multiple tempers.**_

**With ****Misaki****-sensei**

_**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**A high-ranked **__**shorty**___

**With ****Serina****-sensei**

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****____**An annoying co-worker.**_

**With Jinno-sensei**

_****__**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****____**A gay nightmare.**_

**With ****Youichi**** (10 years old, now in place of previous Natsume.)**

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****____**Your family.**_

**With Mikan**

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Go borrow:**_

_** Some**__**thing**__**--------**_

**Oh, lord.**

** Minna-sama!!!!!!! The grand finale! THE FINAL RESULTS!**

**At the finish line:**

**"****Number 1, ****Shouda****Sumire****"**

**She appeared by herself, looking very pleased.**

**The four judges looked at her. They gave each one a look, and smiled.**

**"****Shouda****-san, release your piece of paper.****"**

**The paper flew up into the air, and it read:**

_**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__**The **__**most pretty and gorgeous kid you know.**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Kid is applied to a baby goat.**_

**"****We must say, in all our years of judging have we seen such a common resemblance between a human and goat. ****Therefore, 5 ****points**** from each of us****!"**

_**Lesson: Read everything before doing anything! **_

**"****Number 2, Imai Hotaru****."**

**She appeared with poor Ruka on an extendable claw hanging from mid-air. She released the paper up in the air.**

**"****5 points.****"**** Judge 1 said.**

**"****5 points.****"**** Judge 2 said.**

**"****5 points.****"**** Judge 3 said.**

**"****5 points.****"**** Judge 4 said.**

**Hotaru flashed a victory sign at the audience as Ruka ****poured down**** a waterfall down his face.**

_**Lesson: Don**__**'**__**t make yourself a common visitor of Imai-san. **_

**"****Number 3,**** Yume ****Kokoro****, KOKO.****"**

**He appeared with ****Kitsune****-me. (For those of you who didn****'****t read the ****manga****, he is usually by ****Koko****'****s**** side and has slits for eyes. His name literally means ****"****fox-eyes.****"**

**"****Full 5 points from all 4 of us.****"****J****udge 1 said after the paper was released.**

_**Lesson: Be proud of your **__**unusual**__** traits, and you won**__**'**__**t be **__**embarrassed**__** when it is pointed out. **_

**"****Number 4, Ogasawara ****Nonoko****"**

**She returned with Anna.**

**"****13 points from us.****Horrible cook, but not exactly hairy.****"**

**"****Nonoko-chan****…**** I thought I was your friend****…"**

**"****You are, but you were the only horrible cook I knew.****"**

_**Lesson: Don**__**'**__**t feel too upset when you**__**'**__**re made fun of because it is usually **__**exaggerated**___

**"****Number 5, ****Andou****Tsubasa****"**

**Misaki**** was with him.**

**"****20 full points.****"**

**Misaki****smacked****Tsubasa**** with her ****doppelgangers**** the second the paper was released.**

_**Lesson: Multiples are not easy to pick on. That**__**'**__**s why you should always approach a bully with a group. **_

**"****Number 6, ****Misaki****-sensei.****"**

**H****e was with ****Tobita****Yuu****, the class president.**

**"****20 points.****"**

**As for ****Misaki****-sensei, he was in the middle of explaining to ****Yuu**

**"****I****'****m just saying you****'****re really smart, for a short kid!****"**

_**Lesson: That**__**'**__**s why we don**__**'**__**t trust teachers**__**…**___

**"****Number 7, ****Serina****-sensei.****"**

**"****I wonder what ****Serina****-sensei needs me for!****"**** Narumi says happily.**

**"****20 points.****"**

**Look at his mood change.**

_**Lesson: That**__**'**__**s **__**why teachers don**__**'**__**t trust teachers neither**___

**"****Number 8, Jinno-sensei.****"**

**He was with Persona.**

**"****20 points.****"**

_**Lesson: Don**__**'**__**t feel guilty if you think Persona is gay. **_

**NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BEFORE YOU GO ON, PLEASE HAVE A BOX OF TISSUES NEAR BY. THE MOOD IS GOING TO TAKE A 360 SWING THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"****Number 9, ****Hijiri****Youichi****"**

**He was alone. ****His**** bangs covered his eyes and no ****emotion were**** shown.**

**"****What happened to your borrowed person or people?****"**

**"****I****…"**

**"****Pardon me?****"**

**"****I****…"**

**The arena was silent.**

**"****I****…**** I****…"**

**The silence.**

**"****I****…**** I don****'****t have a family.****"**

**"Why don't you?"**

**Youichi**** looked up straight at the audience. His eyes were clear, and no one could see behind them.**

**"****Does it matter?" His voice rang out through the place.**

**His eyes, filled with coldness, carved a painful image into everyone's heart.**

**"In this world… there is no need for a family."**

**"This world is not worth it. Everyone is merely a puppet, being manipulated, hurt. In this world the most… there is no need for parents."**

**The arena was so silent you could hear a tear drop. And that's exactly what we heard.**

**"****Youichi****… you… you… really… really…"**

**Everyone's ****eyes was**** on a trembling pig-tailed girl. Her ****eyes were unseen and were**** covered by ****her bangs****. Small tears dripped down**** her face, half-hidden**

**"…****YOU REALLY DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE****!"**

**Mikan was crying ****very hard now. She shook with fury as her eyes were revealed. The two honey-colored orbs showed pain and sadness, showing hatred for the stupid boy in front of her.**

**"How…how could someone not need a family? Someone not need parents?" She was sputtering with tears. Her eyes, swirling with a pain very few people experience, glared right at him. "Dream on, ****baka****!"**

**Youichi****, still emotionless, looked straight at her.**

**"You don't have a family yourself."**

_**SLAP.**_

_****_**"****Urusai****."**

**"N...Natsume?" Mikan looked up**** at the person that had pulled back her wrist**** with trembling, surprised eyes****. His raven-colored hair covered his eyes.**

**"Natsume ****nii-chan****, you used to think families were useless, too." They grey-haired boy stared up at Natsume with empty emerald eyes, clutching his face where he was slapped.**

**"You bastard… Mikan is right. You don't deserve to survive."**

**"I'd rather die."**

_**S-L-A-P.**_

_****_**This time, both of the two standing slapped ****Youichi****. Wearing identical glares, ****they could only utter a few words:**

**"You idiot."**

**"I don't care. I don't want to live."**

**Mikan bent down to him. Her glare softened up and started to well up again. She hugged him.**

**"Your mother in heaven watches over you everyday. Don't make her cry."**

**As for Natsume, he kneeled down, too.**

**"****Baka**** You do have a family." With that, he placed his hand on ****Youichi's**** head.**

**"Natsume ****nii-chan****Old hag?**** GET OFF ME!!"**

**With that, the old ****Youichi**** is back.**

**"20 points." The judge replied.**

_**Lesson: I leave it to you to learn from what Mikan and Natsume said. **_

**"Number 10, Sakura Mikan."**

**"HAI!"**** Mikan saluted. She grabbed Natsume and ****Youichi**** and pulled them to her side. Winking at the audience, she made the victory-sign.**

**"****20 points!"**

**Mikan smiled at everyone. She let go off her paper and let it fly up to the air. **

**BOOM!**

_**Go borrow:**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Something you must never abandon.**_

**Special Edition: Part 2**

**Sayuki****: Konnichiwa, ****minna****-sama! Here ****were are****, having an interview with the Gakuen Alice students! Let's welcome… ****Sumire****, Koko, Hotaru, Ruka, ****Yuu****, and… um… ****where are the remaining two people?**

**Hotaru: Not here.**

**Sayuki****: Exactly. Where, though?**

**Hotaru: On a mission.**

**Sayuki****: (glares at no one) Stupid Persona… I told him the time of the interview, too.**

_**SWISH! (Two masked students **__**and a masked man **__**arrives**__** on their knees.)**_

**Sayuki****: Um… uh… **

_**(The two kids stood up, and slowly began to remove their masks.)**_

**Natsume: ****Baka**

**Mikan: ****Wai**** Back from the stupid mission!**

**Sayuki****: Oh, the Kuro and Shiro Neko are back! Um… then who are you?**

_**(Unmasks)**_

**Persona: Shiro Neko-san, please don't make bad of your missions…**

**Mikan: ****Hai****hai****… (****rubs**** back of head ****sheepishy**

**Sayuki****: Please do take a seat.**

**Persona: Don't mind if I do. (Levitates chair and takes it out of the room.)**

**SILENCE.**

**Sayuki****: Good thing he's gone! Uh, ****hehehe****… (****shivers**

**SILENCE**

**Sayuki****: Um… let's get started! ****Shiro Neko-san?**

**Mikan: Wow. What's that humongous red thing on your forehead, ****Sayuki-chan**

**Sayuki****: Uh… (****gasps**** at humongous pimple) next, Kuro Neko-kun?**

**Natsume: Not in the mood of speaking…**

**Sayuki****: Um… Imai-san, I mean, Imai-sama?**

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

**Sayuki**** (comes up with swirls in eyes): ****Um… ****Ruka?**

**Ruka: Um, ****Sayuki****-san, but you shouldn't step on spiders…**

**Sayuki**** (scream): Oh my lord, is that a spider?**

**Ruka (on the verge of tears): ****Sayuki****-san… you destroyed a life!**

**Sayuki****: Um… I'll leave it to you to perform a funeral service for it… um… ****Koko?**

**Koko: **_**This is harder than I thought. I got a pimple out of **__**nowhere,**__** I--- Koko is reading my mind! Oh my lord, shut up, Koko! Next! **__**Sumire**___

**Sumire****: Oh, thank you for asking the beautiful ****Hyuuga****Sumire**** for attending----**

**Sayuki****Iinchou****, take over, please?**

**Yuu****: Um… um… um… um… I'll create an illusion!**

___**Humngous**__** spider appears in front of everyone.)**_

**Sayuki****: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**(Persona enters.)**_

**Persona: I'm here to return a chair?**

**All I need is your reviews, I'll update, update, and update! **


	6. Ezaru's Decision

**MINNA-SAMA! Thank you for all your comments! I was really happy when I got them****…**

**Well, I had caught the Writers****'**** Block last few days, so****…**** uh****…****hehe****…**** you know****…**** I stared at Microsoft Word like I was a zombie****…**** My fingers were permanently stuck on the home-row keys****…**

**So, here****'****s the chapter!**

**Mikan****'****s POV**

I looked up from the book I was reading. Hotaru came in cow pajamas and sat on a sofa. Her hair was wet and wrapped in a towel.

We were now at home in our Kaichou Mansion. It was a specially-built mansion built for us four Presidents. The place was huge… We had out own private bathrooms that was the size of a living-room, complete with saunas, humongous tubs, etc. The mansion was pure luxury. **Uh****…**** I want to live there****…**

"Mikan." She alerted me.

"Hm?" I questioned, eyes still on the book.

"Contact Nogi and Hyuuga for a sec. Call them to Living Room No. 43."

"Got'cha." I instinctively reached for my right ruby-studded earring. I twisted it to the right once.

"What do you need, Usagi-kara?" Natsume's voice asked. **Usagi-kara**** means Rabbit-pattern. Japanese form of Bunny Bottoms.**

"Come to Living Room No. 43. Hotaru said to." I said to no one, still reading the book. Automatically, my earring sent my voice to Natsume's earring.

"Got it."

I twisted it to the right once again.

"Sakura?"

"Come to Living Room 43, Hotaru said to."

"Okay. I'll be there."

I turned the ruby-studded earring left twice. The earring was now on default, meaning the others could contact me right now. They had to twist the left earring too, though.

My other earring, the left one, was sapphire-studded. Unlike Hotaru and Ruka, only Natsume and I have that one. It was to seal in most of our Alices.

A little while later, Natsume appeared in shorts and a T-shirt, with Ruka behind him. They plopped themselves down on their own sofa.

_Flip. Plunk._

Hotaru placed down the invention encyclopedia she was reading on the coffee table. I did the same thing with my Alice magazine.

"Should we inform the school faculty of out discoveries?"

"Well…" I began. Everyone became silent.

"Imai, telling them would trouble the whole school… Besides, they might interfere with our doings." Ruka answered, petting is pet rabbit.

"The Elementary Division…" Natsume replied, looking through a manga. I got the hint.

"But the younger ones, they need protection. We don't have to put as much attention on Class B, the older ones, but Class A…. the youngest ones are at least 2 or 3, the oldest ones are 7… Their Alices haven't been fully developed or trained yet…"

"I can see that…" Hotaru reached into her pajama top's pocket and pulled out a small remote control. She pressed a button.

There a silence. Then we heard a whizzing noise. An erasable easel came in wheels.

"Meet Ezaru."

"Eh… Yoroshiku…" I nodded politely to the robot.

"Ezaru… Should we tell the faculty?" Hotaru asked Ezaru.

A few moments later, words began appearing on the easel like magic.

_Half and half,_

_A__lthough __confusing at first,_

_ Could suddenly end up,_

_The perfect decision in this scenario._

At first, we were silent.

Then we slowly began to smile, one by one.

I reached for right earring.

"Narumi-sensei? Kaichou Mansion, Living Room 43."


	7. Restraint and Rescue

**Thanks to all the reviewers who commented! Thanks to all those who added this to their Subscription list, this story to their favorite story list, and me to their favorite Author list! I really appreciate it!**

**Mikan's POV**

It was indeed a quiet morning in our office. A bit awkward, you might say.

Suddenly, I had the urge to go to the window. Something was pulling me there. The glass windows felt cool on my fingertips. I felt very content that morning… Although I shouldn't be.

I saw it.

It was a wounded small gray bird created out of an Alice. It was hopping on a tree branch like a newborn baby chick. It hopped on the rough bark 4 times before letting itself land in the pond below.

_Plop._

It turned to the North wearily then the East. Tiredly, it looked up into the sky and with its last ounce of energy, the bird flew an inch above the water before teleporting. I saw a blur of blood.

But then I saw it. His dying message.

By then, I didn't realize that Natsume was next to me. His red eyes widened, and I could tell that he figured it out, too.

"Mikan. I'll go ahead. Tell Naru…" He disappeared and I nodded to Hotaru, who nodded back before I disappeared.

I turned my earring.

"Narumi-sensei! Natsume and I know where he is! His first attack shouldn't be so strong, but reinforce the barrier!"

"Got it."

I arrived in my destination. Natsume was looking around and had his blood-curling eyes fixed on a specific spot.

"_Agetios_" I mumbled with my eyes closed.

The space where Natsume was glaring at revealed a gray-cat masked boy, about the same age as us.

"Not bad." The person sneered, "Surprised you knew where I was hiding..."

Natsume glared at him again.

"A little bird apparently came and told us." I told him coldly.

"Hm…" He lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, what did he say?"

"Gray. Cat. 4.0. Longitude. Latitude. _Sho__uy__ojurin_." I replied. **Alert! ****Shouyojurin**** means Evergreen Forest. **

Natsume turned to a nearby evergreen tree and pointed a finger at it. A small flame grew at the tip of his finger, and the cat-boy shakily disappeared. The real one appeared leaning against the fir tree. He opened his eyes to reveal a teal eye. His other eye was a mixture of olive-green and chocolate-brown.

"That was a test…" He reached up to his earring. Natsume and I did the same thing with our left earring. However, the second I touched the sapphire jewel, a mask appeared before me. I dropped to my knees. From what I could see, the real gray-cat mask appeared on the gray-blond boy.

Natsume had his cat-mask on, too.

_Darn that Persona, _I told Natsume using telepathy.

_You just noticed that_ He told me.

The enemy had fell down on his knees too. Apparently, he couldn't control the mask very well, neither. Out of us three, only Natsume was still standing. But on the other hand, he had his mask since back in Elementary School Division.

"You're restraint, too." I said to the cat-masked person.

"You think I wear this mask for decoration?" He attempted to get up, but was shocked back down. "I am the legendary Gray Cat. In other words—"

The cat-boy fell down, and a small girl teleported on top of him. She had a half a mask on, and she had a jagged cape on, but I knew it was her.

"--- the Haiiro Neko." She finished for him. She placed her hands on his back and teleported.

"Na..Na…Natsume…" I stammered while looking at the place where she used to stand.

"It's her." He nodded.

"But… Nobaru is dead, isn't she?"


	8. The Reason Why: PART 1

**Hi, everybody! Sorry for the really late update…**

**I just reread this story to refresh my memories. **

**HOWEVER: I realized that there were a lot of mistakes in my writing. I checked it with my original draft, and I found out that it was not my fault but the processor for FanFiction's fault. Gomen, minna.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mikan's POV**

I was in a daze from that second on to the time I got back to the Kaichou Mansion. I never was a big fan of ghosts or corpses… None of that stuff…

For once, Natsume-kun called an emergency meeting at Living Room No. 23. It was decorated in fiery colors, red and black. There were lava lamps everywhere, and it gave off an eerie effect. Natsume's personal living room wasn't the best place to be when you had a dead ex-friend's corpse on your mind…

When we got there, Natsume was sleeping casually on one bed-sofa with a manga on top of his face.

"Ba-ka," I poked the manga away and pinched him. He woke up glaring at me. Oops.

Hotaru, in another version of her cow pajamas, hovered in the air before sitting comfortably on a mid-air cushion. I, on the other hand, felt most comfortable sitting on a swing made out of cushion-material. It only had one seat, and I'm not very proud to say that I was the one that had bugged Natsume-kun to get it installed for me…

Ruka tackled an armchair with a midair bunny cushion next to him. **(Note: This chair was exclusively designed for Ruka-pyon and cannot be purchased anywhere.)**

No one said anything at first.

"Um… Haiiro Neko came back, obviously, but along with him is Nobaru-chan," I muttered, as I swung back and forth, accidently kicking Natsume's manga across the room.

I got a glare again.

Before you go on, please note that not only is Harukaze Nobaru's name similar to Ibaragi Nobara's name, she looks a lot like the latter. They both have the same hair-style, in color, too, and they were both mistaken as sisters before both Nobaru and Nobara continuously denied the fact.

Hotaru's eyes glinted when she heard the words "Nobaru-chan". Despite the fact Nobaru was now our enemy, Hotaru had gained a lot of rabbits with that person. Nobaru, even though she was Nobara-chan's look-alike, they had very different personalities. She and Hotaru were the blackmail queens of the century, and they even set up their company, _The Blackmail-lia_, dedicated to blackmailing people and giving revenge for some people who were foolish enough to waste a load of Rabbits for a few camera shots and some shrieks.

Back to Nobaru.

At first, when she came, she seemed like the isolated and quiet person. She immediately caught on in our studies and quickly became Jin-Jin's favorite. That was a big advantage. She got promoted to 3-star in a matter of 3 days, and soon, she and Hotaru hooked up when Nobaru "accidently" took a picture of Sumire tap-dancing with alley-cats 2 hours after the cat-dog-girl had dumped kitty litter on the new student.

Nobaru became more and more active in Alice Academy and was less shy.

However, one night, Nobaru-chan disappeared and didn't arrive at our study-session. At first, we all thought she might have forgotten or something, but then Nobara-chan (NOTE THAT IT IS NobaRA not NobaRU)from the High School Division appeared, panting.

_"Mi…Mikan-chan! (pant) That Harukaze girl, (pant), the girl that (pant), looks like me, (pant), don't go near her anymore! (pant) She, she is working for the AAO (pant), and is sent here is (pant) spy on you guys (pant). It seems as if (pant), she has gotten too close to you guys (pant), and forgot her mission to spy(pant)! Don't hang around me, too (pant), because--"_

After that Nobara fainted.

The next morning, when she woke up, she told us the rest.

Immediately, Nobaru's history was tracked down and security forces were tightened up.

**Ooh…**

**What do you think will happen?**

**If you think Nobaru is Nobara's sister, then it's logical… I mean, it makes sense after all, right?**

**Read up next chapter!**


End file.
